Sacro Ordine dei Tagliapietre
right|300px Il Sacro Ordine dei Tagliapietre è una società segreta fittizia de I Simpson. Compaiono nell'episodio della sesta stagione "Homer il grande", puntata in cui Homer scopre la società ed entra a farne parte: i consoci riconsocono in Homer il loro leader in seguito ad una profezia. I Tagliapietre sono una generica parodia delle società massoniche. La società segreta La Società dei Tagliapietre fu fondata in grande segretezza intorno all'anno 500. Sebbene predichi di spezzare le rocce dell'ignoranza che oscurano la luce della verità e della conoscenza, la principale attività del gruppo consiste in bere birra e mangiare bistecche. La tradizione dei Tagliapietre è lunga, e ne sono stati soci anche tutti i padri fondatori degli Stati Uniti, che lì festeggiarono la Dichiarazione di indipendenza statunitense con una bevuta colossale. È nascosta agli occhi del mondo, nota solo ai membri: il Capitolo di Springfield include molti dei residenti della città, oltre ad alcuni ospiti importanti, che per l'appartenenza alla società hanno diritto ad alcuni privilegi speciali come gli snack gratis al distributore automatico, le sedie vibranti negli uffici e corsie preferenziali in autostrada. I Tagliapietre si incontrano ogni mercoledì in un edificio a forma di piramide gigantesca, dove rendono omaggio alla Pergamena Sacra, dopodiché si ubriacano e giocano a ping-pong. Ogni membro è identificato da un numero progressivo datogli all'iscrizione: il loro leader, Numero Uno, è doppiato in versione originale da Patrick Stewart. Praticamente ogni maschio adulto di Springfield fa parte della società. Quando Homer scopre che i suoi colleghi Lenny e Carl hanno dei privilegi maggiori, come parcheggi riservati e arredi migliori in ufficio, chiede loro una spiegazione. La risposta di Lenny è "è un segreto". E Carl replica con un "Fa silensio, orco can!" Homer si rende conto che qualcosa non va quando scopre che Lenny e Carl sono sempre impegnati il mercoledì sera: dopo aver promesso a Marge che non li avrebbe seguiti, li pedina fino al quartier generale della società. Come Homer entra nei Tagliapietre Homer si arrampica su un solarium sul tetto della piramide e guarda dentro l'edificio, ma con il suo peso rompe il vetro e precipita all'interno. Scoperto, implora di potersi unire a loro, ma ottiene un rifiuto, motivato dicendo che solo i figli di Tagliapietre o coloro che abbiano salvato la vita di un Tagliapietre possono diventare membri. Intanto, in un angolo nonno Simpson ripete continuamente "io sono membro", ma viene ignorato. Infine Homer viene accettato e sottoposto alla dolorosa prova di iniziazione: la prova "di Scilla e Cariddi", "dell'Occhio impassibile", "della traversata del deserto", e naturalmente "delle chiappe doloranti". Si tratta in tutti i casi di venire colpito ripetutamente da mazze di legno. Homer il Prescelto Dopo l'ingresso nei Tagliapietre, Homer usa per sbaglio la Sacra Pergamena come tovagliolo durante la cena, e finisce col soffiarci il naso dentro e pulirsi le orecchie, distruggendola totalmente. La pergamena, che si pensa sia stata creata alla fondazione della società, contiene le regole della setta e la profezia dell'avvento di un leader. Di fronte ai membri terrorizzati, Numero Uno annuncia che Homer sarà espulso. Homer viene spogliato della tonaca, ma sotto di questa i Tagliapietre scoprono una voglia a forma di logo dei Tagliapietre, che lo identifica come "il Prescelto", cioè secondo quanto scritto sulla pergamena, colui che porterà i Tagliapietre alla grandezza. Homer viene adorato e ammirato dalla folla, nutrito e dipinto come leader. La fine dei Tagliapietre Presto, Homer si rende conto che i Tagliapietre lo stanno favorendo troppo: chiede alla figlia Lisa un parere, e questa gli consiglia di mettere a frutto il suo potere per il bene di tutti. Homer cambia i Tagliapietre, portandoli a compiere atti di carità e di altruismo; già dopo pochi giorni i membri non sopportano più questa vita, così diversa dalla loro dissipatezza. Non trovando un modo per sbarazzarsi di Homer, i Tagliapietre abbandonano in massa la società, e ne fondano una nuova: la "Antica Società No-Homer". Ovviamente a Homer non viene permesso di partecipare alla "Antica Società No-Homer" (nonostante sia presente Homer Glumplich, amico di infanzia di Homer Simpson, questo è permesso in quanto la società che in italiano si chiama "vietato agli Homer" può avere un solo Homer al suo interno). ''We Do'' We Do è l'inno dei Tagliapietre, dove vengono descritti diversi momenti in cui la società ha operato segretamente. Tra questi ci sono: * Il controllo della monarchia inglese * Il boicottaggio del sistema metrico decimale * La cancellazione di Atlantide dalle mappe * Il segreto sull'esistenza dei marziani * Il boicottaggio di un veicolo elettrico efficiente * Dare fama a Steve Guttenberg * Accecare i protei * Combinare i risultati dei Premi Oscar Il testo dell'inno in inglese: Who controls the British crown? Who keeps the metric system down? We do! We do! Who leaves Atlantis off the maps? Who keeps the Martians under wraps? We do! We do! Who holds back the electric car? Who makes Steve Guttenberg a star? We do! We do! Who robs cave fish of their sight? Who rigs every Oscar night? We do! We do! Membri dei Tagliapietre * Numero Uno * Homer Simpson * Lenny Leonard * Carl Carlsson * Abraham Simpson * Dewey Largo * Seymour Skinner * Julius Hibbert * Montgomery Burns * Waylon Smithers * Herman * Clancy Winchester * Boe Szyslak * Krusty il Clown * Telespalla Mel * Kirk Van Houten * Kent Brockman * Joe Quimby * Il giardiniere Willie * Jasper * Barney Gumble * Scott Christian * Il supervisore Leopold * Homer Glumplich * Brock Lesnar Compaiono anche un marziano, Steve Guttenberg, Adolf Hitler, e un uomo in costume da uovo. Il Consiglio supremo dei Tagliapietre è composto da * Numero Uno * Orville Redenbacher * Jack Nicholson * Mr. T * George H. W. Bush en:Stonecutters es:Stonecutters pl:Kamieniarze pt:Ordem dos Lapidários Categoria:Organizzazioni